isurv1vorseriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Venezuela
}} | runnerups = Dru Shaily | tribes2 = | returnees = Alyx (23) Dru (23) Mary (23) Brandon (24) Brittany (24) Stephanie (24) Gray (27) Trevor (29) | cast = | previousseason = Japan | nextseason = Haiti }} iSurv1vor: Venezuela — Instinct & Intuition is the twenty-first season of the Online Reality Game iSurv1vor. This season started Generation IV of iSurv1vor that currently incorporates the next seven seasons of the series ending with . Similar to , the castaways were divided by gender lines with ten men and ten women. The theme of the season is based on gender stereotypes regarding their Instinct & Intuition. This season, players confessionals were instead done by video as opposed to text used previously. Those videos were later edited into feature-length episodes and will be released during Production of the next season, though were never aired. iS Points returned for the sixth season (known as iS Bolivar) which castaways will earn by winning challenges and meeting journal requirements. MVP voting has been amended where the top six players determined by their activity in the game will be nominated for additional Bolivar. After the conclusion of each Immunity Challenge the winning tribe gets to kidnap one player from the losing side, that person will then choose somebody from the immune tribe to attend Tribal Council in their place whilst retaining their immunity. Starting from the second episode, the castaways are given the opportunity to switch tribes by bidding their iS Bolivars in a silent auction. The player with the highest bid will become a permanent member of the opposing side. At the final thirteen, the remaining players were given the chance to bid on the final rattle that would enable the winning bidder to become the first member of the merged tribe, making them immune from potential elimination whilst the other twelve attended a joint Tribal Council. On Day 19 Redemption Island returned for the third season (following and ) known as Shaman's Redemption where the final fourteen would have an opportunity to re-enter the game after being voted off. The tribes merged on Day 22 naming themselves El Concurso by Gray. A nine person Jury was once again used that occupied all members of the merged tribe and one person who was eliminated on Redemption Island after Corazón and Orgullo merged who did not become a member of the final group. The season was won by Audrey defeating Dru & Shaily in a 6-3-0 vote. Audrey also won the Player of the Season award, earning 13.85% of the vote. Sandy will return to host season 21 after the official board was registered January 29th, 2014. The audition process introduced in will be used once more where potential castaways will be interviewed for a spot in the competition.http://isurv1vor21.proboards.com/thread/4/isurv1vor-auditions Drew & Jared ( ), José ( ), Kirin ( & ), Ricky ( ) and Tucker ( & ) were invited to act as Production Staff, interview potential players and contribute ideas for the season making this the first season to have a team of seven alumni assist Sandy. In the final episode for iS Live! for , Sandy stated that Venezuela will be a back to basics game with a stronger emphasis on live events which became a staple in the previous season. The cast was initially slated for sixteen players but grew to twenty due to the standard of applicants with an estimated date to start production on March 5th, 2014. Cherilyn, an original member of the Corazón tribe withdrew from competing on the second day. She was replaced by the eventual 2nd Runner-Up, Shaily. Shaman's Redemption Following and , this season introduced a modified version of Redemption Island known as Shaman's Redemption. At the final fourteen players, Shaman's Redemption gave players an opportunity to reenter the game at the Final Six without any form of Immunity from the first vote and would be eligible to be voted out once again. Duels followed a 1v1v1 pattern for the first and final duels with those in between being a 1v1. Shaman's Redemption redeemed Gray on Day 35 after defeating Ky and Brittany. * Venezuela is the 7th "versus" style season following , , , , & . * This season is the first to feature a full cast of new players since . * Unlike & , this season's variant of Redemption Island occurred on Day 19 as opposed to previous games .where it was introduced on Day 1. ** Additionally, Shaman's Redemption will play out for the remainder of the merge. * This appearance of a joint Tribal Council occurs after a 13 season absence from the original twist in . * The Final Tribal Council consists of 2 Women and 1 Man, the last time this occurred was in . Category:Seasons